Retrato de família
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Medeia, a irmã mais velha de Saga e Kanon, conta a história dos nossos gémeos favoritos…desde o princípio.COMPLETA!
1. A irmã mais velha

**Retrato de família**

Capítulo 1 – A irmã mais velha

_Medeia, a irmã mais velha de Saga e Kanon, conta a história dos nossos gémeos favoritos…desde o princípio._

_(Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada…grande novidade!)_

Arredores de Londres. Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze estavam placidamente sentados num delicioso e sombrio jardim inglês, rodeados por uma paisagem magnífica. Ao fundo, um enorme palácio campestre do século dezassete. A propriedade era tão extensa que os jovens não conseguiam deslindar os seus limites para além do gigantesco parque.

A proprietária deste lugar maravilhoso, _lady _Medeia Canavon, conversava amavelmente com os visitantes. Esta lindíssima mulher, nos seus quarenta e tantos anos, poderia passar por mais uma das amigas magnatas de Saori Kido, mas na verdade, era muito mais do que isso.

- Mais chá, Hyoga? – Ofereceu a elegante dama, jovialmente.

O cavaleiro de cisne recusou com um sorriso. Medeia era uma óptima companhia. Ikki não tirava os olhos dela, embora tentasse ser discreto. Não podia deixar de pensar que se Medeia era fabulosa agora, devia ter sido uma beleza estonteante na sua juventude.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele, a duquesa olhou para cima e exclamou:

- Por Afrodite! É melhor recolhermos. Vai cair um aguaceiro daqueles. Aproveito para vos mostrar uma coisa.

Uma das empregadas que circulavam por ali apressou-se a levantar a mesa.

Os convidados trataram de seguir a bela anfitriã pelo interior da casa. Atravessaram um dos muitos largos corredores ladeados de infinitas portas e enfeitados por antiguidades e obras de arte sem preço. Nas paredes, viam-se imensos quadros, retratos dos anteriores Duques que tinham habitado ali. Shun sentia-se tonto.

- Não sei como conseguem viver aqui – sussurrou a Shiryu – esta casa parece um labirinto.

-Ou um museu… – respondeu o Dragão.

Por fim, Medeia abriu uma pequena porta, e todos entraram para uma saleta redonda, o tipo de divisão antigamente usada como sala de jogos. Nas paredes, ricamente forradas a veludo rosa, havia inúmeras fotografias e retratos de autor.

- Este é o meu cantinho de recordações… -disse ela com ar sonhador. Esta – continuou, apontando para um grupo de fotografias emolduradas que cercavam um gigantesco quadro a óleo de corpo inteiro – era eu…há muitos anos atrás.

Todos soltaram um murmúrio de admiração, em parte porque Medeia tinha mudado pouco, mas principalmente porque o retrato era arrebatador.

Mostrava uma jovem alta e curvilínea, de formas delicadas e perfeitas, pele de cera, e longo cabelo escuro, forte, com ligeiras ondas, um castanho-gelo rico, sem quaisquer outros tons e de um brilho encantador. Tinha um perfil recto, de nariz pequeno, mas firme, denotando carácter. Os largos olhos escuros e rasgados, com longas pestanas, tinham uma expressão melancólica e extremamente doce, e a boca, carnuda e arredondada, parecia pedir um beijo. As mãos de princesa seguravam a divisa da Casa de Gemini. Seiya fitava o quadro e as restantes imagens demoradamente, indo dos olhos destas para os de Medeia, aqueles olhos, inconfundíveis, os olhos dos Gemini. Os olhos de Saga. O rapaz fez-se pálido; era como se encontrasse de novo o seu oponente.

- Sente-se bem, Seiya? – perguntou a senhora.

- Sim…perdão, é que…os seus olhos, são…

-Iguais aos do meu irmão Saga? Sim, sempre me disseram isso – completou Medeia.

-Bom, aos de Kanon também – acrescentou Saori.

-É verdade. Se bem que quem conhece bem Saga e Kanon, os distingue sempre pelo olhar: o de saga sempre foi profundo e triste, ao passo que o de Kanon tinha continuamente aquele brilho vivo e um pouco malicioso…enfim, sabem como ele é!

- Devem ter sido crianças muito especiais, esses dois. – Disse Hyoga, curioso.

- Especiais? Demasiado… -Medeia pediu que se sentassem – creio que nunca falei disto com ninguém, mas acho que gostariam de conhece-los um pouco melhor, não é?

- Bom, Medeia… de facto, eu vim aqui falar consigo por causa disso mesmo. Agora que Kanon e Saga ambos vivem no Santuário, gostaria de saber o que posso fazer para ajudá-los. A readaptação não está a ser muito fácil, há feridas que vão demorar a sarar. – Afirmou Saori.

Medeia acenou afirmativamente, ajeitando o seu colar de pérolas. Parecia-se extraordinariamente com os irmãos, mas vestida com uma saia rodada cor de malva Marc Jacobs, casaco justo Prada, em beije, e o cabelo apanhado elegantemente atrás, ninguém diria que aquela mulher nascera no Santuário.

- Eu sou filha do anterior Cavaleiro de Gemini, Eros – começou ela, baixinho. – A minha família tem precisamente esse sobrenome, pois a terceira casa é guardada por cavaleiros do nosso sangue desde a antiguidade.1 Cresci num ambiente rodeado de riqueza e privilégio. Dentro do santuário, éramos aristocratas; e fora dele, frequentávamos a melhor sociedade. A minha mãe, Thalia Bouvier, era uma herdeira de um império financeiro em França, filha de um poderoso barão. Tinha crescido em Paris, e conheceu o meu pai durante uma viagem de recreio à Grécia. Foi amor à primeira vista.

Eros era uma versão anterior de Kanon, belo e extremamente persuasivo, e tinha a elegância inata que Saga herdou. Thalia era uma beleza clássica. Morena, franzina, de olhos azuis, cabelo encaracolado à altura dos ombros e todo o perfil de uma menina de boas famílias, criada num colégio católico. Enfim, a presa perfeita para um conquistador como o meu pai. – Medeia expressou estas últimas palavras com um esgar de desprezo.

-Eros não demorou a cortejá-la, cobrindo-a de presentes caros e visitando-a frequentemente na luxuosa _villa_ que o barão tinha arrendado para o Verão. Os meus avós não puseram objecções ao namoro; a família Gemini tinha um excelente nome na Grécia, era de antiquíssima linhagem e de imensa fortuna. O seu jovem representante pareceu-lhes um partido a não perder. Coitados! Se fizessem ideia do que ele era, tinham-no corrido a pontapés.

- E correram? – Perguntou Shun.

-Ah! Não havia nada a fazer. A minha mãe era uma inocente, e estava apaixonada. Nada a faria desistir de se casar com ele, nem mesmo o facto de ter de se mudar para um país estranho, e para um local tão singular como o Domínio Sagrado. Mas atrever-me-ia a dizer que a Baronesa até ajudou; afinal, era o casamento ideal!

Os meus pais casaram-se e eu nasci pouco depois. Eu e a minha mãe éramos muito unidas; quanto ao meu pai, passava pouco tempo em casa. Enquanto crescia, comecei a aperceber-me que a nossa família não era tão maravilhosa como aparentava. Os dois discutiam frequentemente, e por vezes brigavam de forma tão violenta que os servos se refugiavam na cozinha. O único que se atrevia a interferir era Baptiste, o nosso fiel mordomo, que o meu pai tinha em grande consideração. Eu chorava escondida no meu quarto. Felizmente, tinha Alcíone, a minha ama, para me consolar. O meu pai batia na esposa com frequência. Era de doidos…depois das cenas, ficava tudo bem, e os dois andavam aos beijos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não sei quem começava as questões. O meu pai era um homem temperamental e namoradeiro, mas a minha mãe também não era nenhuma santa. Nervosa e de carácter exigente e caprichoso, fazia-nos perder a paciência. Com o passar dos anos, a sua mente começou a fragmentar-se, e tornou-se cada vez mais irritável, gritando comigo e com o marido sem razão aparente.

O meu pai era bastante protector e rígido em relação a mim; nunca me lembro de ter uma conversa mais pessoal com ele. Mas eu dava-me por satisfeita por ele não me ligar importância, pois assim ele não tinha motivos para me castigar. Tive a educação de uma grande dama do Santuário. Shion supervisionava pessoalmente a minha instrução, e eu não estava autorizada, por exemplo, a sair sem escolta, nem mesmo para um simples passeio.

Quando fiz doze anos, o Grande Mestre achou por bem mandar-me para Chipre, onde completaria a minha educação no Templo de Afrodite. Fiquei mais do que feliz por me afastar de casa – nos últimos tempos, a minha mãe bebia demais, para enganar a sua solidão e a frustração do seu casamento. A nossa vida tinha-se transformado num inferno. Se materialmente tinha tudo aquilo com que a maioria das pessoas nem sonha sequer, na minha própria família não tinha paz nem sossego.

Em Chipre, encontrei a tranquilidade de que necessitava. Estudei magia e mitologia, e tinha amigas com quem partilhar os meus pensamentos. Numa das vezes que regressei a Atenas para passar as férias, tinha eu acabado de fazer dezasseis anos, tive a notícia de que a minha mãe estava grávida. Fiquei contentíssima, até porque desde que soubera da notícia, o meu pai passava mais tempo em casa e os dois pareciam entender-se às mil maravilhas. Algum tempo depois, nasceram dois gémeos, lindos como a luz do sol. O meu pai escolheu pessoalmente os nomes, com a ajuda do Grande Mestre: ao primeiro, chamou Saga, que significa «duplo», um trocadilho entre o nome da nossa família e a Deusa nórdica da sabedoria – Saga - o que de certa forma o relacionava a Athena. Ao outro, deu o nome de Kanon, uma variação da palavra grega «inovar», pois os nativos de Gémeos, regidos pelo elemento Ar, estão sempre com o pensamento no futuro. Toda a gente achou que eram nomes muito bonitos e auspiciosos. Eu estava encantada. De imediato senti uma ligação especial com os meus dois maninhos. O meu pai adorava-os, e, embora dissesse aos quatro ventos que finalmente tinha homens na família para se tornarem cavaleiros, eu podia ver que estava muito orgulhoso de mim ao ver como eu era cuidadosa com eles.

Porém, a bonança não dura para sempre. Os bebés que tinham unido os meus pais tornaram-se um foco de discórdia. A minha mãe odiava o Santuário e tudo o que se relacionava com a guerra; declarou peremptoriamente que assim que tivessem idade suficiente, seriam enviados para um colégio interno na Suiça, onde teriam uma infância normal. Ela procurava apenas protege-los, porque conhecia de perto como o treino de um Santo de Athena pode ser horrível. Mas isto feriu muito o meu pai, e a partir daí, os desentendimentos recomeçaram. Parecia que a Deusa Éris tinha feito da casa de Gémeos morada permanente! Infeliz, regressei ao Templo mais uma vez.

_Neste conto, tentei explorar um pouco mais a infância dos dois Gémeos, que tinha abordado superficialmente na minha primeira fanfic, «A maldição de Saga». Usei a ideia da instabilidade mental de Thalia como uma razão para a insanidade de Saga na vida adulta. Para descrever Medeia, pensei na belíssima actriz italiana Monica Belluci. Saga é mesmo o nome de uma deusa nórdica da sabedoria, e a palavra «cainon» significa inovar, em grego. Não sei se é por isso que Masami Kurumada escolheu os nomes, mas achei que fazia sentido. Escrevam reviews para eu saber o que acharam da fic, dos pais do Saga, e da Medeia…estou muito curiosa!_

1 Ver «A Maldição de Saga» da mesma autora.


	2. Filhos de Zeus

**Capítulo 2 – Filhos de Zeus!**

O tempo tinha passado depressa, e quando dei por mim tinham passado dois anos. Estava uma mulher, e a minha ordenação como sacerdotisa de Afrodite foi um motivo de grande alegria no Santuário. Fiquei feliz por um lado e preocupada pelo outro. Agora que ia deixar Chipre, podia passar mais tempo com os meus irmãos; mas o que encontraria em casa deixava-me nervosa. Shion deixou-me encarregada de supervisionar o pequeno Templo de Afrodite que existia no Santuário. A devoção à Deusa da Beleza permitia-me manter a sanidade mental.

Quando estava em casa, tentava ignorar tudo o resto para brincar com os meus dois querubins. Saga era o mais tranquilo, e extremamente sensível. Se lhe ralhavam, ficava triste que só visto e encolhia-se num canto horas a fio. Kanon era um diabrete, que adorava arreliar o irmão. Alcíone estragava-os com mimos, e a minha mãe, embora não cuidasse deles, tinha sempre tempo para lhes pegar ao colo e os beijar. Eram as crianças mais lindas e meigas que se pudesse imaginar, com olhos enormes que brilhavam como pedras preciosa, e carinhas perfeitas. Os cabelos azulados – que o meu pai nunca deixava cortar – desciam à altura dos ombros, em suaves caracóis.

Eles eram doidos por mim, e pediam-me muitas vezes que os deixasse dormir no meu quarto. Numa noite de Inverno tempestuosa, estávamos os três profundamente adormecidos (Saga agarrado a um urso de peluche e Kanon a chuchar no dedo, com medo dos trovões), quando fomos despertados pelos gritos lancinantes da minha mãe e o percorrer precipitado de passos. As crianças, aterrorizadas, armaram imediatamente um berreiro. Tentei acalmá-las, enfiei apressadamente um robe e corri para o salão. A casa estava cheia de gente, incluindo os cavaleiros de ouro. O temporal tinha mandado abaixo a luz eléctrica, pelo que todos seguravam tochas. No centro da sala, vi a minha mãe a chorar, agarrada à urna da armadura de Gemini. O meu coração parou de bater. Pensei que o meu pai tivesse morrido.

Mas não tinha. Acontecera uma coisa ainda pior: ele tinha desertado, para fugir com uma cortesã italiana. Há já algum tempo que esse caso durava, mas nunca esperáramos que fosse acabar assim. A deserção era crime, punível com a morte, e acarretava desonra para a família inteira. O porquê? Soube-o mais tarde. Pela boca da profetisa do Santuário… Uma notícia ainda mais terrível do que pudera supor. Zeus seduzira a minha mãe. Saga e Kanon não eram filhos de Eros! Saga e Kanon, filhos de Zeus!! Pelos vistos, o meu pai só descobriu anos mais tarde, no Oráculo de Delfos. Foi nessa altura que decidiu fugir. Ele, que tantas vezes fora infiel, não suportara ter Zeus como rival. Tremi de pavor. Os meus irmãos…semideuses. Como poderia conduzi-los?

O meu pai planeara bem as coisas: nunca mais foi encontrado. E a vingança de Hera não se fez esperar. Desde esse dia, o estado mental da minha mãe piorou tanto que ela teve de receber tratamento numa clínica psiquiátrica. Ia e voltava, e de cada vez, se mostrava mais distante da realidade. Uma noite, eu e Alcíone ficámos geladas de terror: ela tentou sufocar os pequenos com uma almofada. Porém, a sua beleza não se alterava. Perdera muito peso, mas continuava tão bela, que com o olhar assim perdido, parecia uma pintura dos anjos. Shion, preocupado com a nossa segurança, aconselhou-me a mandá-la de volta para a clínica. Não tive coragem de fazer tal coisa. Tentava dar-lhe todo o carinho, mas era inútil: nos últimos tempos, já não me reconhecia. Julgava-se em Paris, durante a adolescência, indo a bailes com os seus numerosos pretendentes, e passava o dia ao espelho, maquilhando-se e experimentando os seus belos vestidos, até cair de exaustão, esperando que o meu pai entrasse pela porta a qualquer momento. Apenas uma vez, me abraçou e me disse com voz angustiada:

-Se os teus irmãos se tornarem cavaleiros será uma desgraça! Acredita em mim! Há uma maldição que pesa sobre esta família! Impede-os, Medeia, impede-os… – teria ela razão?

O meu avô ainda era vivo, e escreveu-me pedindo que a levasse de volta para França, onde ele se encarregaria dela. Porém, os deuses não quiseram que isso acontecesse. A minha mãe suicidou-se, atirando-se do alto do Cabo Sounion. Teve o destino de todas as mortais que se atrevem a despertar ciúmes na Rainha dos Céus! E a sua terrível vendetta ia estender-se aos meus irmãos, pobres inocentes…

Foi um rude golpe para mim, e pensei que não voltaria a sorrir. Que dó ver os meus irmãozinhos sem pais. Eram ainda muito pequeninos, mas apercebiam-se de que algo não estava bem, e as saudades da mãe eram terríveis. Começaram a fazer perguntas embaraçosas sobre a morte. Durante a noite, via-os muitas vezes, com os seus pijaminhas brancos, uma lanterna de pilhas debaixo dos lençóis, de mãos dadas como era seu hábito, temendo que o fantasma da nossa mãe os viesse buscar para os arrancar dos treinos…

Certa vez, Alcíone veio ter comigo em lágrimas.

-Ai menina, que esta família está desgraçada!

-O que temos agora, ama? – Perguntei.

-Foi o menino Saga, que veio ter comigo à cozinha hoje depois do jantar. Julguei que me viesse pedir para rapar a massa dos bolos das taças, como gosta tanto; mas ao invés disso, Zeus nos valha, ele senta-se num saco de batatas e começa a fazer perguntas, a pedir-me que lhe explicasse onde estava a mamã agora, e se ela estava no Hades…

- E que lhe disseste?

- Que quer que eu lhe tenha dito, menina! Pois então, respondi o melhor que sabia, que a mamã dele era uma boa pessoa e com certeza estava nos Campos Elíseos. E ele não tem mais nada: desata a chorar que não era verdade, porque Giggars tinha dito que os que tiram a própria vida vagueiam no Vale dos Suicidas por ordem do Juiz dos Infernos! Ora, eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer; e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, entra Kanon e abraça o irmão, jurando que um dia vai ao Hades matar esse juiz! Palavra, que eles não são como as outras crianças! Fiquei toda arrepiada, e mandei-os para a sala com uma taça de biscoitos, dizendo-lhes que não proferissem mais blasfémias por hoje! Até estou com o estômago embrulhado. Por Hera! Os Deuses nos livrem de todo o mal…

Dei uma palmadinha amigável no ombro da boa Alcíone e fui espreitar como estavam Saga e Kanon. A luz alaranjada da lareira batia-lhes nos rostos, e os dois riam já de uma história que Saga lia num livro de contos. Muito juntinhos, muito amigos, com os cabelinhos desalinhados, assemelhavam-se a gatos persas bebés, piscando os olhitos por causa da pouca luz. Acendi um candeeiro para que não estragassem a visão, e deixei-os ficar.

Eu estava no limite dos meus nervos, de tal forma que decidi passar a noite no templo. Todas as outras sacerdotisas tinham saído já, com excepção de Hulda, a profetisa do santuário, que estava na sala ao lado. Deprimida e exausta de chorar, deitei-me junto da estátua da Deusa, implorando por ajuda. Acabei por adormecer. Foi então que uma luz me cegou, acompanhada de um intenso perfume de rosas. Abri os olhos, assustada, e vi na minha frente a Deusa Afrodite em pessoa. Curvei-me em silenciosa reverência.

_Não chores, Medeia_ – disse ela – _Athena chegará ao santuário em breve, mas antes virei eu, e tenho uma missão para ti. Tu foste escolhida para trazeres no ventre aquela que será a minha reencarnação, e a mais poderosa de todas até hoje! Tens de ser muito corajosa, minha querida, porque juntamente com Athena, virá Ares, o Deus da Guerra, com sede de sangue; e será missão da tua filha equilibrar os dois pólos. _

Mas senhora – respondi, ainda trémula – eu não tenho namorado sequer, como pode acontecer uma coisa dessas?

-_Eu indicar-te-ei o meu escolhido, e vocês vão amar-se, e eu renascerei do amor perfeito._

Inclinei-me até ao chão e aceitei humildemente. Afrodite desapareceu perante mim. Se não fosse Hulda ter ouvido também – ela veio beijar-me as faces com os olhos escorrendo lágrimas de alegria – pensaria que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Mas eu tinha os meus irmãos para cuidar. Enchi-me de renovada coragem e regressei a casa para substituir a minha mãe, de tal forma que quase esqueci o acontecido.

Saga e Kanon tinham agora quatro anos, e Shion ordenou o começo do seu treino. Era doloroso para mim, mas não tinha alternativa senão obedecer. Na ausência do meu pai, o Mestre designou Gerard de Leda para seu tutor. Bom, Gerard era uma personagem! Enorme, forte sem ser gordo, não era um homem bonito, mas era atraente, de feições marcadas, com um nariz um tanto grande, e pequenos olhos azuis que mostravam a sua viva inteligência. O cabelo louro, comprido e despenteado, dava-lhe a aparência de um bárbaro. Nascera em Friesland, no norte da Holanda, e era íntimo do círculo do Grande Mestre, que o respeitava imenso pela sua profunda sabedoria em termos de estratégias de guerra e pelas técnicas mortíferas que desenvolvera, e que só ensinava aos seus alunos preferidos.

Ele era considerado um dos melhores professores do santuário, mas nunca usara uma armadura de ouro por causa da sua rebeldia e feitio um tanto apatetado. Extremamente poderoso, era um bom gigante, mas muitíssimo rigoroso nos treinos. Fiquei com medo – ele era conhecido por se entusiasmar e sovar os discípulos para lhes aumentar a resistência, e, apenas nesse aspecto, era o terror dos aprendizes. Em tudo o resto, era adorado por todos, e grandemente querido pelas senhoras, que não resistiam à sua pronúncia gutural, cheia de _rrr_ e ao seu nariz torto – defeito que devia ao meu pai, de quem era muito amigo, e que lho partira durante uma noite de bebedeira, quando tentavam provar quem era o mais forte. Divertido, amigo de comer bem e de beber melhor, não havia quem não gostasse dele.

Relutante, levei os meus dois irmãos para o conhecerem. Saga estava pronto desde as sete da manhã, com o cabelo acabado de lavar, penteado para trás com um rabo-de-cavalo, e a roupinha de treino nova em folha toda no lugar. Kanon, o dorminhoco, foi um castigo para tirar da cama; depois gritou que nem um danado para tomar banho, insistindo que não precisava, porque se ia sujar todo logo a seguir.

-Um grande guerreiro não toma banho! – Berrava ele.

- Toma sim, Kanon; Shion é um grande guerreiro. Achas que ele anda todo sujo?

-Eu não quero ser Grande Mestre, para estar sentado todo dia – protestou ele, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente lavar-lhe a cara, suja de bolo de chocolate do pequeno-almoço, com uma esponja – Quero ir para a guerra, ganhar batalhas, partir ossos, furar barrigas…

-Eu cá quero ser Grande Mestre – disse Saga firmemente. Não soube dizer o porquê na altura, mas o meu coração deu um salto. Saga estava encostado à porta, surgido sabe-se lá de onde, e com o ar mais sério deste mundo.

Até Kanon estacou a olhar para ele.

- Saga, para seres Grande Mestre, ainda tens de comer muito pão – brinquei eu – és muito pequenino.

Ele não disse nada, e limitou-se a olhar para nós com um ar muito estranho, zangado como eu nunca o tinha visto.

- Para que é que tu queres ser Mestre, mano? – Perguntou Kanon.

- Porque gosto de estar lá em cima a mandar em todos como Mestre Shion, e quero a banheira dele!

Não me contive e comecei a rir de alívio pela ingenuidade de Saga. Tirei Kanon da água e, enquanto usava uma mão para o embrulhar com uma toalha, estreitei Saga com o braço livre e beijei-o com ternura.

-És um menino muito lindo, Saga, e serias um belo Grande Mestre.

Isto fê-lo sorrir de prazer.

-Então e eu, sou algum monte de lixo? – exclamou Kanon, ciumento.

- Serás um monte de lixo senão aprenderes a gostar de banho como o mano, mas também és um anjinho lindo!

Abraçaram-me os dois, e eu pedi a Athena que os guiasse no seu treino a partir dali. Depois de algum trabalho, encaminhamo-nos para uma das arenas, onde Gerard nos esperava.

Ele engraçou imediatamente com Kanon – levantou-o por cima da cabeça e deu-lhe várias palmadas no pescoço, como quem testa um cachorrinho de fila. Kanon ria-se deliciado e sem mostrar sombra de medo.

- Este é forte, gossshto dele, tem fibrrra! – Exclamou o Mestre.

Depois virou-se para Saga, que segurava firmemente a minha mão.

-E tu deveshh ser o Saga, estou cerrto? Macacos me morrdam, vou demorarh a conhecher os dois! São iguaizinhos!

- Eu sou Saga – disse o pequeno com voz serena, muito direitinho e olhando-o com curiosidade. Gerard apertou-lhe o nariz, e ele pareceu não gostar da brincadeira, mas não protestou. Depois, passou-lhe uma rasteira, e Saga, sem nunca largar a minha mão, equilibrou-se com uma pirueta.

O mestre mandou-os ir andando para o treino e chamou-me à parte.

- Medeia, espero conseguir treinar estes dois para a armadura de Gémeos. Eles são como duas faces da mesma moeda, não existem um sem o outro. O que falta a Kanon em ponderação, Saga tem de sobra. Olha para ele. Só tem quatro anos, e já parece um pequeno imperador, tem o parecer de um líder. Mas em compensação, Kanon é agressivo, aguerrido e impulsivo, menos terra a terra. Ambos são garotos ambiciosos. Creio que farei um bom trabalho aqui, mas tenta vigiá-los de perto. Sinto qualquer coisa no cosmos deles…

Isto preocupou-me. Olhei para aquelas crianças inocentes, andando de mãos dadas.

- Uma faceta menos boa que têm de aprender a controlar. Tenho esperança nestes dois, Medeia. Talvez lhes possa mesmo vir a ensinar a minha técnica secreta, que nunca ensinei a ninguém, e que até Mestre Shion me implora que lhe explique….

- E que técnica é essa? – Indaguei, e ele olhou para mim com o orgulho estampado no rosto.

- Chama-se EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA.

_Espero que tenham gostado deste segundo capítulo! Para o mestre dos dois, pensei que seria bom criar uma personagem misteriosa e desregrado, que tal como eles, tivesse um carácter duplo – muito poderoso, mas muito rebelde. Inventei um guerreiro holandês, porque Friesland fica perto do lugar onde estou, e também porque acho que não há nenhuma personagem desta nacionalidade (corrijam-me se estou enganada!). Para caracterizar física e psicologicamente o Gerard, baseei-me no actor francês Gerard Depardieu, um dos meus favoritos, e também num amigo holandês que os meus pais tinham quando eu era pequena, que tinha esse nome e era enorme! É uma forma de me despedir da Holanda, porque dentro de 10 dias se Zeus quiser já estou de volta ao meu Portugal! Leda era rainha de Esparta, mulher do rei Tíndaro, e ao envolver-se com Zeus, deu à luz Castor e Pólux – os Gemini originais – e a famosa Helena de Tróia. Escrevam comentários!_


	3. A separação

**Capítulo 3 – A Separação**

Os meus dois diabretes estavam a ir muito bem nos treinos. Gerard adorava a determinação de Saga e a desfaçatez de Kanon. De certa forma, eu sentia que não estava tão sozinha no que respeitava à educação deles. Num lindo dia de Verão, em que os dois tinham ido treinar para as montanhas, decidi descer à cidade, para ver o mercado. Comigo, levava Alcíone, mais três moças de companhia e dois guardas. Shion, tal como o meu pai fizera, velava pela minha integridade. As regras do Santuário não eram das mais rígidas nos relacionamentos, com excepção das meninas de boas famílias e das amazonas. O nosso comportamento devia ser imaculado, não porque o sexo fosse considerado um pecado, mas porque as virgens eram vistas como detentoras de um certo poder oculto. Para mulheres como eu, Shion tinha sempre uma palavra a dizer em relação a um potencial casamento. Para mim, ele não queria menos de um cavaleiro de ouro. Ele via-me como a filha que nunca tivera, e eu estimava-o muito. Essa era a razão de eu levar tanta gente comigo apenas para ir às compras.

Estava muito calor, por isso eu usava um vestido branco comprido, tipicamente grego, debruado a dourado, e uma singela pulseira de prata no braço. O meu cabelo estava parcialmente apanhado em cima para que eu me sentisse mais fresca. Normalmente, quando andava fora do santuário, vestia roupas comuns, a maior parte delas dos melhores estilistas, mas com aquela temperatura alta, nada como simples algodão flutuando à volta do corpo. Sentia-me linda, e as pessoas, vendo uma rapariga com uma escolta tão grande, paravam a olhar para mim, perguntando umas às outras a minha identidade. Embaraçada, inclinei-me para uma das tendas, observando belos colares de ouro feitos pelos artesãos locais. Quando ergui os olhos para ver no espelho como um deles me assentava, vi um rapaz muito belo, que olhava estaticamente para mim. Todo o meu sangue me aflorou ao rosto.

Ele era alto, esbelto, de ombros largos, e particularmente elegante. Usava um pólo de cores claras e calças ligeiramente largas, e caminhava de forma tão confiante como se de um cavaleiro se tratasse. A cara era linda, angulosa, de feições correctas, e belos olhos verde água, quase azuis. Tinha o cabelo pelos ombros, cortado irregularmente, com risco ao lado, cobrindo parcialmente um dos olhos, o que eu achei muito chique, e de um louro tão claro como eu nunca tinha visto. Afoitamente, aproximou-se, e começámos a conversar e a flertar um com o outro. Alcíone, muito esperta, tratou de despachar os dois guardas, mandando-os comprar fruta, e de distrair as três raparigas, que se afastaram aos cochichos e às risadinhas. Eu nunca tinha gostado de ninguém, e aquele rapaz fazia o meu coração bater incrivelmente depressa!

Ele chamava-se Dorian, aliás, Lord Dorian Canavon, e era nada mais nada menos do que o filho único de um dos Duques mais ricos de Inglaterra, com estreitas relações de amizade com a família da minha mãe, e conhecido do Grande Mestre, por possuir uma enorme colecção de artefactos gregos. Para resumir a história, apaixonamo-nos perdidamente. Shion estava a leste; eu enganava a vigilância, com a conivência da criadagem e a bênção da querida Alcíone. No meu coração, eu sabia que nunca ia querer um cavaleiro para marido; preferia um homem que vivesse uma vida normal e estivesse sempre a meu lado. Dorian era tudo o que eu desejava, e queria casar comigo. Eu estaria em muito maus lençóis caso o Grande Mestre sonhasse das minhas escapadelas; ele mandava o Parténon abaixo se soubesse que Medeia de Gemini, a filha de um cavaleiro de ouro, se encontrava com um estranho num quarto do melhor hotel da cidade!

Mas não podia continuar a farsa por muito tempo; um dia, durante um jantar com o Grande Mestre, enjoei terrivelmente e tive de sair a correr, por entre piadinhas dos dourados presentes. Shion foi atrás e perguntou se eu estava grávida. Entre lágrimas, respondi que sim. Ele limitou-se a dizer que eu andava esquisita nos últimos tempos, e que chamaria o responsável imediatamente para reparar a confusão. Se fosse alguém do santuário, podia inclusive ser mandado para a cadeia!

Felizmente, Dorian conseguiu convencer o Grande Mestre de que a nossa relação era séria, e ele, um pouco contrariado, aceitou o casamento.

Mas uma coisa pesava na minha mente. Deixar Saga e Kanon sozinhos! Dorian era obrigado a viver em Londres por causa dos seus negócios.

Shion sabia os meus sentimentos.

- Medeia, por favor. – disse-me ele bondosamente - Sê razoável, e não deixes de viver com medo que os teus irmãos sofram na tua ausência. Eles têm muito mais do que a maioria dos aprendizes. Eu estou aqui, Gerard está aqui; e Alcíone, que sempre cuidou deles, continuará a fazer o mesmo, com a ajuda de Baptiste.

-Mas talvez eu não queira que eles se tornem cavaleiros. Eles já sofreram demasiado. Mestre, deixe-os ir comigo! Estudarão em Eton, o melhor colégio do mundo! Viverão como as outras crianças!

Shion irritou-se.

-E esperas que isso seja uma escolha? Eles nasceram cavaleiros! Se algo não for feito com o cosmos deles, não sei o que pode acontecer! Não é uma questão de querer ou não!

Ele estava coberto de razão. Cavaleiros podem fazer-se, ou podem nascer. Kanon e Saga pertenciam à segunda categoria.

Chorei muito por ter de deixar a minha casa. Mestre Shion, tentando minorar-me a dor, deixou que os dois me acompanhassem a Londres para o casamento. Eles nunca tinham saído da Grécia nem andado de avião – os meus pais não tinham voltado a viajar desde o seu nascimento - e estavam fascinados. Antes de partirmos, eles foram convenientemente instruídos para não falarem sobre o Santuário a ninguém.

O meu sogro ficou encantado comigo, e cobriu os meus irmãos de brinquedos e doces. A cerimónia foi maravilhosa, e claro, Saga e Kanon foram os meninos das alianças.

- Não consigo imaginar os gémeos nessa figura! – riu Hyoga.

Todos se riram ao tentar fazer uma ideia dos poderosos Saga e Kanon num papel tão angélico. Medeia até mostrou fotografias, fazendo Ikki prometer que não roubaria nenhuma para distribuir pelo Santuário.

-Eles saíram-se lindamente, mas era difícil mantê-los caladinhos. A nossa madrinha de casamento, cativada pela beleza deles, veio perguntar-lhes o que queriam ser quando crescessem. Kanon, irreflectido, respondeu logo :cavaleiro! Saga começou a fazer-lhe sinais para que se calasse.

-Ah! Que amoroso! Então o menino quer ser campeão de corridas? Está com sorte, o sogro da vossa irmã investe grandes somas de dinheiro nisso. – O velho Duque, que sabia do Santuário, sorriu aliviado.

- E você, Saga?

-Eu… -Ele hesitou um pouco – desejo tornar-me um grande guerreiro, ou um grande político!

A senhora ficou sem palavras. Eu corei até à raiz dos cabelos. O meu irmão era desconcertante, mesmo naquela idade. Felizmente, o meu sogro anunciou um brinde aos noivos, e os dois fala baratos foram brincar com as outras crianças. Era delicioso vê-los tão alheios a mestres e lutas, saltando e correndo no parque como quaisquer meninos da mesma idade. Mas alguns dias, depois, eles tiveram de regressar à Grécia. Separar-me deles partiu o meu coração, mas os meus irmãos, mesmo tão jovens, tinham uma missão importante a cumprir. Isto deu-me força e esperança. Estava orgulhosa deles.

_Neste capítulo, tentei dar um vislumbre de um aspecto do Santuário que para mim nunca ficou claro na história: a vida quotidiana das mulheres. Quais as regras relativamente a namoros? _

_Achei que seria amoroso imaginar os nossos Gemini como pagenzinhos no casamento da irmã…. Enviem os vossos comentários e sugestões. O que gostariam de ver nesta fic? Que peripécias de infância acham que combinam com Saga e Kanon? Estou ansiosa por saber. Desculpem o capítulo pouco inspirado…é que estou a escrever quando devia estar a estudar para um exame chatíssimo, e tenho mil detalhes na cabeça, no fim da minha estadia aqui na Holanda. _


	4. A Bela chegou

**Capítulo 4 – A bela chegou**

Pouco tempo depois, nascia aquela que confirmava as palavras da minha Deusa. Dei à luz uma menina lindíssima, que recebeu o nome de Ishtar, ou seja, a Afrodite babilónica, Deusa toda poderosa do amor e da Guerra, que dominou os Infernos e era conhecida como a « Estrela da Manhã».

Shion não sabia da minha visão da Deusa até ao nascimento de Ishtar, quando Hulda entrou pelo salão dentro, cheia de alegria para anunciar que uma Deusa tinha chegado. Ele ficou furioso por eu lhe ter escondido tal coisa, mas eu não tinha alternativa; se lhe tivesse contado a verdade, obrigava-me a ficar no solo sagrado para protecção da criança.

Eu tinha apenas dezoito anos, e não cabia em mim de felicidade perante aquela criaturinha perfeita, cujo cosmos celestial inundou o palácio desde o primeiro momento em que veio ao mundo com um denso perfume de rosas. Assim que me recuperei totalmente do parto, o meu marido acompanhou-me ao Santuário, para que o bebé fosse reconhecido e abençoado como a reencarnação de Afrodite. Shion já não estava zangado comigo; e, na noite antes da nossa chegada, Athena falara-lhe em sonhos, confirmando a identidade da minha filha, pelo que ele se sentia duplamente satisfeito.

Instalámo-nos na Casa de Gemini, e os meus irmãos vieram a correr, saltando de contentes, para conhecerem a sua « xubrinha» (ambos tinham uma dicção engraçada nessa idade, e não pronunciavam correctamente os_ sss_). Saga ficou a olhar para o berço, com uma expressão de imensa ternura, e acariciou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

-És uma menina linda – disse ele baixinho – quando cresceres, vou casar contigo.

Claro que não dei importância às palavras de uma criança de cinco anos. Quanto a Kanon, não gostou do que ouviu; olhou para dentro da caminha com indiferença, e limitou-se a rosnar que todos os bebés eram umas sanduíches de salame! Shion achou imensa graça, mas Kanon falava a sério; irritado, saiu da sala.

Fui atrás dele e perguntei o que se passava. A princípio não me quis dizer o que era. Depois, tomou coragem, e de um fôlego, desatou a barafustar.

- Não gosto que ela tenha nascido! Eu e Saga estamos para aqui sozinhos porque tu foste para longe! E agora tens um bebé, e gostas mais dela do que de mim e de Saga juntos; e nós treinamos e treinamos todo o dia, e agora Saga também gosta mais dela do que de mim, e pronto, já disse!

Ri-me e enchi-o de beijos. Jurei que não importava quantos filhos eu tivesse, ia sempre adorar os meus maninhos, e que a recém chegada ainda agora tinha aberto os olhos, mas já gostava muito dos tios! Mais do que tudo no mundo! Quanto a Saga, se havia uma coisa de que eu tinha absoluta certeza, era de que nada o podia fazer deixar de adorar Kanon; mais do que isso; Saga idolatrava-o. Por vezes, penso mesmo que ele se sentia inseguro, por ser mais tímido e menos afoito do que o irmão mais novo.

Regressámos à sala, e Saga já andava de um lado para o outro com Ishtar ao colo. Passámos um Natal esplêndido todos juntos, e uma vez que Dorian precisava de estar algum tempo na Arábia Saudita em negócios, pedi-lhe que me deixasse ficar no Santuário.

Por essa altura, Gerard veio ver-me bastante preocupado.

-Medeia, tenho de falar consigo. Estou desconcertado com os seus irmãos! Estavam a ir bastante bem, mas de vez em quando, Saga enfurece-se do nada, e já atacou Kanon. Um dia destes, mordeu-o severamente num braço. Ficou com uma expressão estranha no rosto, de tal modo que tive receio de me aproximar, com medo que lhe desse algum ataque. Quanto a Kanon, já é a segunda vez que me foge. Fui dar com ele no templo de Poseidon, escondido no meio das ruínas. Diz-me que ouve vozes. Creio que estão apenas a tentar chamar as atenções, mas gostaria que falasse com eles a ver o que se está a passar.

Não consegui arrancar-lhes uma palavra; quando confrontei Saga com as marcas que Kanon tinha no braço, disse simplesmente que não se lembrava do ocorrido.

À medida que a minha filha crescia, as minhas palavras pareciam ter-se realizado. Ela adorava os tios, e brincavam o dia todo. Mostrava-se maternal para com Kanon e passava horas junto de Saga, até lhe adormecer no colo. Era uma menina linda, com o cabelo louro do pai, e os olhos escuros e lábios cheios característicos dos Gemini. Kanon chamava-lhe magricelas, o que a fazia muito triste; mas Saga estragava-a com elogios e carinhos.

Shion decidiu começar o treino dela, o que complicou um pouco os projectos que eu fizera para a sua educação. Ela devia treinar em Chipre e Citera, ilhas sagradas de Afrodite, e no Santuário. Contornei um pouco as coisas, de modo a passarmos mais tempo juntas. Consegui que uma parte do treino fosse tomada em Inglaterra, e sempre que ela estava na Grécia, eu tirava uns dias para ir vê-la. Aconteceu que ela passou a maior parte da infância na casa de Gemini, junto de Saga e Kanon.

Um dia, tinha ela uns oito anos, e Saga treze, aconteceu uma coisa que me apanhou completamente desprevenida. Saga veio falar comigo, dizendo-me que assim que Ishtar tivesse idade, queria casar com ela. Chamei-o doido varrido; eles eram do mesmo sangue! Quando perguntei a Ishtar o que significava tudo aquilo, disse abertamente que era verdade. Expliquei-lhes que nos nossos dias, tais casamentos não eram permitidos, o que a fez cair numa tristeza profunda. Ishtar era extremamente mimada e teimosa, e desistir não fazia parte do vocabulário dela. Sem que eu soubesse de nada, foram os dois ajoelhar-se aos pés de Shion, pedindo-lhe que os deixasse ficar juntos. Perdi a cabeça com uma tolice dessas! Corri para lá, e vi o Mestre divertido como já não o via há muito tempo. Pacientemente, ele acedeu a deixá-los casar se quando crescessem sentissem a mesma coisa. Vendo a minha consternação, lembrou-me que casamentos entre tios e sobrinhos, ou entre primos, eram uma coisa comum nas famílias nobres, e sendo Ishtar uma Deusa, não haveria problema nenhum. Mesmo assim, eu achava que iam perder essa ideia com o decorrer dos anos.

O tempo passava, mas a ideia não se desvanecia, para minha pena. Achava que um relacionamento desses era no mínimo esquisito. Mas não tentei afastá-los; tinha uma absoluta confiança no cavalheirismo de Saga. Ele era já um belo adolescente, alto, musculado, com uma cintura esguia de artista marcial, o cabelo longo roçando os rins, e um rosto angelical e másculo ao mesmo tempo. Possuía uma elegância inata e um carácter nobre e justo, que o tornavam ainda mais atraente. Outra característica sua era a imensa doçura. Creio que nunca conheci um jovem tão meigo como Saga, mas isso não o enfraquecia em nada, antes parecia que da sua bondade nascia uma grande coragem e um carisma singular.

Além de Kanon, fazia-se sempre acompanhar de Aioros, Shura e Kamus, o que eu considerava excelentes amizades. Aioros, alto e sempre queimado do sol, era tão extrovertido como Saga era reservado, mas igualmente sensato. Se não fosse pelos incentivos dele, creio que Saga teria vacilado à medida que o seu treino ia endurecendo. O jovem grego tinha uma vontade de ferro. A sua frase preferida era «não é assim tão mau». Fora descoberto por um «caça talentos» do Santuário quando ajudava os pais nas terras, mas não se podia dizer que tivesse alguma coisa de rústico, a não ser uma extrema pureza de carácter, que o tornava cegamente idealista. Os olhos castanhos estavam sempre iluminados pela esperança. Pobrezinho! Não posso dizer quantas vezes penso nele e lamento o triste fim que teve, tão bonito e tão jovem.

Kamus e Saga eram considerados no Santuário arbiter elegantorium1, não porque fossem vaidosos, mas porque havia sempre à volta deles uma aura de distinção e classe, que lhes era inerente. O aquariano era requintadamente belo, e um excelente conversador. Ele e Aioros adoravam Ishtar como a uma irmãzinha mais nova, e eram seus companheiros de equitação e tiro ao arco. Depois, havia Shura. Se não fosse tão determinado, creio que nunca tinha chegado a Cavaleiro de Ouro. Brincalhão e farrista, não tinha medo de nada nem de ninguém, e pregava partidas a todos, fazendo perder a paciência a Mestres e servos. Adorava achincalhar Giggars, chegando ao extremo de lhe roubar o olho de vidro e passear-se com ele na camisa, enquanto toda a gente virava o Santuário do avesso à procura da gema e o pobre chefe da guarda berrava desesperado. Mas a sua devoção a Athena era quase obsessiva, e foi isso que lhe granjeou a armadura.

Kanon deixava-se ir; não creio que fosse íntimo de nenhum deles, mas apreciava a sua companhia. Quando Miro de Escorpião se tornou mais velho, começou a dar-se com ele, o que resultava numa tremenda indisciplina.

Agora que eram quase homens feitos, era difícil discernir quem era quem, ou quem era mais belo. Iguais como duas gotas de água, distinguiam-se pelo olhar., que em Saga era triste e infinitamente meigo, e em Kanon, luminoso e cheio de alegria. Ambos tinham olhos deslumbrantes, de um tom metálico. Vendo de muito perto, tinham tons de um castanho frio; mas com certa luz, poderiam passar por negros ou azul esverdeado. Atrevo-me a afirmar, porém, que os olhos deles são cinza escuro, e profundamente transparentes, rasgados e com largas pupilas negras. Claro que quem os conhecia bem, achava impossível confundi-los. Saga mantinha uma pose de extrema dignidade. Kanon movia-se com a agilidade de um felino, e nunca parava quieto. Saga era cerebral, mas capaz de emoções profundas, quase extremas. Kanon era emocional e arrebatado, nunca contendo o que sentia, mas por vezes surpreendia-nos com a sua frieza.

Saga continuava apaixonado por Ishtar, e eram considerados o casal número um do Santuário. Ela era já nessa idade uma beleza que roçava a perfeição absoluta, e os dois eram inseparáveis.

Por essa altura, Saga foi consagrado Cavaleiro de Gémeos. Shion dissera que tinha outros planos para Kanon, algo de grandioso e que se adaptava mais ao seu carácter incapaz de se submeter. Kanon não ficou triste, nem melindrado; sabia que pertencia a uma constelação dupla, e que sem ele Saga nunca poderia suportar aquela armadura. Ishtar tinha a sua kamei também, e eu, que acabara de dar à luz a minha segunda filha, Circe, retirei-me para Inglaterra, e depois para Nova Iorque, sem voltar ao Santuário durante muito tempo. Ishtar ficou com o noivo – já me tinha habituado a chamá-lo assim, que remédio – e tudo estava preparado para a era da mais espectacular geração de Santos de Athena dos últimos séculos. Eu estava feliz. Tinha feito um bom trabalho.

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e da descrição dos amigos de Saga. Uma breve explicação quanto aos olhos dele: foi a primeira coisa que me fascinou nesta personagem, mas Masami Kurumada não se decide de que cor são: na Saga do Santuário, de Poseidon, e no filme de Abel, são negros; na Saga de Hades, os de Saga são claramente verdes, e os de Kanon, azuis. Mas toda a gente cisma que Saga tem olhos azuis! Sem saber o que fazer, decidi-me por uma cor metálica que mudasse com a luz, assim ficamos todos contentes. _

_Não pretendo com esta fic reescrever «A maldição de Saga», mas Ishtar é a ligação entre Medeia e o santuário. Além disso, se falamos na adolescência dele, temos de falar da vida amorosa, não é? Para o meu Saguinha, nada abaixo da Deusa do Amor e da Beleza. Fico à espera das vossas ferozes críticas!_

1 Latim para «árbitro das elegâncias» , ou seja, trend setter, alguém que dita as modas.


	5. O Sonho acabou

**Capítulo 5 – O sonho acabou**

Adolescentes são-o em toda a parte, mesmo no Domínio Sagrado. Enquanto a relação de Saga com Ishtar continuava sólida, Kanon revelava-se um pinga amores, coleccionando namoradas, amando todas e nenhuma afinal. Saga via-se obrigado a livra-lo de apuros muitas vezes, e houve uma certa jovem que quase «caçou» o meu irmão mais novo.

-Kanon esteve noivo? – Perguntou Ikki. – Quem diria!

- Não exactamente – respondeu Medeia torcendo o nariz.

Bes, o chefe das sentinelas do Santuário, era um homem alto, gordo, e banana que sabe-se lá como, tinha uma mulher muito bela e coquete chamada Flora. O desgraçado passava um mau bocado com ela, que não era propriamente um poço de virtudes e gostava de namoriscar, mas sobretudo, de derreter o dinheiro do marido, que, coitado, a adorava.

Como se isso não bastasse, só tinha filhas, e cada uma mais adorável do que a outra, ao todo cinco belezas indiscretas como a mãe. Pobre Bes! Passava o tempo a correr da sua porta cavaleiros atrevidos. Ora a irmã do meio, Magdalena, de arrependida não tinha nada. Ruiva, de olhos azuis, cheia de curvas e trejeitos mimados, cara de boneca, virava a cabeça aos jovens do Domínio Sagrado, e tinha uma reputação que Deus nos acuda! Já tinha sido apanhada em flagrante delito nos bosques com mais de meio santuário, e Kanon, não sei se por tolice, se por achar que era mais esperto do que os outros, pumba!

Foi tão imprudente que se encontrou com a rapariga no quarto dela em plena luz do dia. A mãe entrou porta dentro, deparou-se com o espectáculo, e não perdeu aquela oportunidade literalmente dourada, armando um escândalo que se ouviu em Star Hill, e exigindo que o malvado violador de virgens se casasse com sua inocente filhinha para livrá-la da vergonha.

Kanon tentou explicar que a violadora era Magdalena e não ele, o que lhe valeu uns sopapos com o rolo da massa. Saga acorreu, rodeado pelos amigos, e o desacato foi de tal ordem que Kanon só se livrou perante uma declaração escrita de todos os anteriores namorados da desaforada da sua conduta nada santa. O incidente não afectou a jovem por aí além; poucos dias depois, vivia com o cavaleiro de prata Asterion, que era loucamente apaixonado por ela.

Outra vez, ele e Miro introduziram-se secretamente durante a noite nos aposentos das criadas. Alcíone – que sofria de insónias – levantou-se para fazer uma chávena de chá calmante, e ouviu uns barulhos suspeitos. Julgou tratar-se de ratos e pensou de si para si que ia mandar chamar alguém de manhã para resolver esse problema tão incómodo. Mas o banzé aumentou, e ela, que não era mulher de se intimidar, armou-se de uma vassoura, abriu discretamente a porta, e até hoje ela não teve coragem de me contar o que viu, mas deve ter sido uma bonita balbúrdia!

Saga acordou estremunhado com a gritaria e só teve tempo de ver Miro perseguido por vassouradas, seminu e aos berros, várias raparigas em roupa interior que foram despedidas nessa mesma noite, e Kanon como veio ao mundo já à porta da Casa de Áries e ainda a correr.

Kanon não tinha juízo, e foi isso que o perdeu. Ishtar achava que ele andava estranho nos últimos tempos. Distanciava-se de todos, e ficava horas a olhar para o mar, perdido em pensamentos só dele. Ninguém, a não ser ela, tinha notado isso. Hulda tinha anunciado que Athena estava prestes a nascer, e o alvoroço tinha-se instalado. Não havia tempo para reparar em mais nada, mas a minha filha decidira segui-lo de perto. Foi dar com ele a atirar rosas – rosas que pedira a Afrodite de Peixes – para o mar lá em baixo, no Cabo Sounion, chorando amargamente.

Ishtar aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o, pedindo-lhe que não estivesse assim, pois não suportava vê-lo sofrer. Para sua grande surpresa, Kanon beijou-a nos lábios! Ela ficou estarrecida de vergonha e de terror; se Saga desconfiasse, era capaz de matá-los aos dois, pois era muito possessivo. Tentou libertar-se dele, e as palavras que ele lhe disse deixaram-na em perfeito estado de pânico.

-Ishtar, ouve-me; se amas Saga, não o sujeites a viver como um simples cavaleiro de ouro. Shion está velho, fraco; vamos mata-lo, matar Athena. Tomaremos o poder, o mundo será nosso! Só nós os três, como antes! Fala com Saga, convence-o. Tu és uma Deusa. Athena tentará separar-nos…nós, Gemini, temos demasiado poder, demasiada ambição…ela vai querer dividir-nos!

Ela manteve a calma e acariciou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo com carinho. Não estava zangada. Tinha medo. Aquelas simples palavras eram motivo para execução sumária. Era claro que Kanon perdera a razão.

-Kanon… eu vou ignorar o que se passou aqui. Não contarei a Saga o que fizeste hoje. Vou fingir que nada se passou. Agora, vem jantar, e esquece essas ideias excêntricas. Vamos!

Ishtar manteve o silêncio; mas dali a duas semanas, bateu-me à porta. Vinha mais pálida que a imagem da morte; no rosto, tinha uma feia equimose, e os seus lábios, tão perfeitos, estavam feridos. A única coisa que trazia consigo era a armadura. Era uma noite gélida de Inverno, e a chuva, tão típica em Londres, tinha-a encharcado até aos ossos. Desnorteada, tremendo, entrou aos gritos pela casa dentro, dizendo que não ficava nem mais um minuto naquele maldito lugar. Pensei que fosse perder os sentidos, mas em vez disso começou a chorar, e, entre gemidos, disse-me que Kanon estava morto.

Caí estarrecida no chão, tentando conter os gritos. Foi então que ela me explicou o que tinha acontecido. Kanon, vendo que ela tentava abafar a sua proposta, tinha ido contar os seus planos a Saga. Este ficou encolerizado e quase louco. Antes que Ishtar conseguisse chegar junto deles, Saga espancou selvaticamente o irmão, que não fez nada para se defender. Quando finalmente os alcançou, já Saga arrastava Kanon para aquela malfadada prisão.

-Eu tentei, mamã, implorei-lhe que esquecesse os desvarios de Kanon, mas ele não me ouviu; supliquei que falássemos com o Grande Mestre…

Desvairado, Saga tinha agredido Ishtar, deixando-a atordoada. Quando tudo estava consumado, pegou nela e trancou-a a sete chaves na Casa de Gémeos. Os dois discutiram incessantemente; Ishtar chamou-o assassino, e ele acusou-a de traição. Foi quando a pobre criança rebentou as portas e fugiu.

Por minha vez, eu estava desvairada. Regressei com Ishtar imediatamente ao Santuário, apenas para descobrir que Kanon tinha escapado da masmorra e partido para um lugar incerto. Esbofeteei Saga, que me respondeu simplesmente ter sido feita a vontade dos Deuses.

O seu olhar estava estranho. Dois dias depois de termos chegado, vimo-lo consumido de uma febre tão violenta, acometida de delírios, que Ishtar, temendo pela vida dele, não se atreveu a deixá-lo sozinho. Irritada com os dois, não falei com eles durante um longo período. E o que tinha de suceder sucedeu.

Saga matou o melhor amigo Aioros, e Shion, o Mestre que a minha filha adorava e que era como um pai para mim…eu não me atrevia a pisar o solo do Santuário. Toda a influência que eu tivera sobre o meu irmão era coisa do passado. A insanidade tinha tomado conta dele da forma mais cruel…nos seus momentos de lucidez, contemplava horrorizado o que tinha feito. Não há palavras que possam descrever o horror por que ele passou….e para que a família foi arrastada.

Os ataques de Ares deixavam Saga física e emocionalmente esgotado. Ishtar não o deixava nem um segundo…mesmo quando ele a maltratava, mesmo quando as decisões dele lhe cortavam o coração…por ele, mentiu, conspirou, sofreu em silêncio. O amor daqueles dois superava toda a compreensão humana. Mesmo quando Saga decidiu tirar a própria vida, a minha filha foi aos Infernos por ele. Que mulher faria isso, a não ser a própria Afrodite?

Mais tarde soube que Kanon estava vivo, que tinha manipulado o próprio Poseidon. Deveria eu ter dado crédito às premonições da minha mãe? Deveria tê-los arrancado dali? Não sei. Saga e Kanon pertencem ao Santuário, pertencem a Athena…Filhos de Zeus. Um dia cumprirão o seu destino glorioso.

Agora que lutam lado a lado, vejo nos olhos deles os meninos que foram. Duas crianças inocentes de mãos dadas. E ao olhar para vocês, jovens defensores de Athena, vejo que nada está perdido.

**Fim**

_Perdoem o final um pouco abrupto, mas estou em época de exames, e além disso, achei que dar mais detalhes sobre as cenas que aparecem no anime seria repetir o que fiz na Maldição de Saga. Já devem ter reparado que eu não respeito a cronologia original – considero-a absurda .Saga e Kanon semideuses foi uma ideia que resultou de uma longa sessão de meditação… Espero que tenham gostado da fic._


End file.
